


一个朋友

by hydrviolence



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	一个朋友

他在夜间到来。

床太大了，是整个世界。空气从床边流过，像一条暗河，打着漩涡涌向卧室的门，从门缝下溜走。人会因失去空气而死。

他就从那流过的空气中来。

他从漆黑的枪口里来，从炸裂般的枪响里走出来。他从悬挂衣物的褶皱中来，他从壁纸上交错的花纹间来，他从玩具们呆滞的眼珠里来。那些眼珠是木头做的，或是瓷，或是铁、或是铜，涂着颜料。眼睛上的颜料又干又冷，在空气的暗河中冻凉。孩子觉得冷。那些是人的眼珠。死透了，晾干了，防腐过，嵌在硬邦邦的脸上。

他从那眼珠里来。他从那只猫浑浊的眼珠里来，从它微张的口中来，从它不再温暖的毛皮里来。

第一次见到他是在杀死猫的时候。没有成年人注意到孩子在做什么，除了他。确定猫儿死了，孩子垂下手，把可怜的小动物放在地面上，摆好。然后，孩子抬起头来，就看到那人从灌木上方望向他。注意到孩子看到了自己，他露出一个笑容，调皮的微笑。或者，狡黠的微笑。长大的孩子会用狡黠形容那笑容，或者冷漠，或者邪恶，或者不怀好意。但调皮是正确的形容，只是调皮。一个调皮的孩子送给另一个孩子的笑容。

他在黑夜里到来，走到床边，坐下。那么大的一张床，像整个世界。黑暗和空气撞上他的身体，激起暗河里的漩涡。

“你是谁？”孩子问。

“一个朋友。”他说。

“你看到我杀那只猫了。我很勇敢，我会很勇敢。”

“是的，你当然勇敢。”

“但是妈妈不会看我。”

“如果她不在你身边，我会陪着你。也许，是她让我来陪着你的。知道吗，我也是你妈妈的一个朋友。”他抱起那个小孩。

“真的？”小孩问。

“真的。她和你年纪差不多的时候，也许比你略大一点。我抱着她，就像现在抱着你。我会一直一直陪着她，也会永远陪在你身边。”

这是件奇怪的事情，死亡的怀抱并不冰冷。正相反，温暖又柔软。

 

 

 

然后，那个小孩长大了。

前一秒，他感到阳光普照，世界充满希望，他要整理衣襟大步前进；后一秒，他就跌入深渊，恐惧一直啃到他的骨头，啃得嘎吱直响。

反反复复，希望、恐惧和绝望。一秒钟又一秒钟，一分钟又一分钟，一天又一天。他怎样度过这些日子？

伸手撩开流水一样的布料，拨开一缕空气，掀起一个漩涡，露出一个淘气的微笑。

“我答应过，会一直陪在你身边。”他说。

“你是唯一陪伴我的。”长大了的孩子回答。

是的。

“她拒绝你。她抛弃你。只有我陪在你身边。我答应过。”他说，咧嘴微笑着。一个狡黠的微笑，一个不怀好意的微笑。或者，一个调皮的微笑，一个温和的微笑，一个朋友间的微笑。

是的。

这是件奇怪的事情。眼泪是冷的，发苦发涩。但那个吻是烫的。

 

-完-


End file.
